Rhythm Tengoku Snap!
Rhythm Tengoku Snap! (リズム天国スナップ!), also known as Rhythm World 3DS in Korea & Rhythm Heaven Snap by fans, is the Japan-exclusive 4th installment (or 3rd & a half installment, in this case) of the Rhythm Heaven series for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on March 14th, 2013, aka White Day. As a bonus, this game is available as a free download with every physical purchase of Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix: Orca Edition. In all versions (except the Korean one), the game is still in Japanese. Gameplay Nothing much changed between this game & Fever. It still plays the same; You need to react to the audio cues of the games so that it matches up with the rhythm. A first for the series is the ability to switch between buttons & the touchscreen. Like in Heaven, the touchscreen controls consist of tapping, holding, sliding, & flicking. For the buttons, it uses the D-Pad, C-Pad, A, & B buttons. List of Rhythm Minigames Set 1 * Tongue Lashing * First Contact * Stumble Bee * LumBEARjack * Kitchen Commander * Remix 1/Cavern Remix Set 2 * Monstrous Tennis * Super Samurai Slice * Catchy Tune * Fruit Basket * Peach Paradise * Remix 2/Big-City Remix Set 3 * Blue Bear * Tempo Temple * Kitties!/Kitty Clap * Pajama Party * Built to Scale/Funky Factory * Remix 3/Marketplace Remix Set 4 * Animal Acrobat * Crabby Country * Sumo Brothers * Tangotronic 3000 * Karate Man Senior * Remix 4/Sunset Remix Set 5 *Catcus Catch *Butter-FLY *Mii Drummers *Sword School *Carnivore Carnival *Remix 5 Set 6 *Pirate Crew *Tanooki & Monkey *Rainbow Rider *Cats & Robbers *Airboarder *Remix 6 Set 7 * Pajama Jammin' * Catchy Beats * Super Samurai Slice 2 * Jungle Gymnast * Karate Couple * Remix 7/Airplane Remix Set 8 * Fruit Basket 2 * LumBEARjane * Monstrous Tennis X * Second Contact * Black Bear * Remix 8/Worldwide Remix Set 9 * Kitty Clap/Kitty Clap 2 * Tongue Lashing 2 * Hunnie Bee * Crabby Country 2 * Peach Paradise 2 * Remix 9/Starry Remix Set 10 * Flutter-BYE * Funky Factory 2 * Pirate Crew 2 * Tanooki & Monkey's Return * Airboarder 2 * Remix 9/Mega Remix Extra Games * Fillbots * Blue Birds * Freeze Frame * Dog Ninja * Lockstep List of Endless Games * Charging Chicken * Tempo Temple * Ring Slide * Funky Factory * Love Rap * Slapjack * Endless Remix ** Tsunku (Japanese version only) ** Tunnel (International versions only) List of Rhythm Toys * Feed Goat * Figure Fighter (VS) * Dart Board * Flip Phone * Fishie Tank Trivia * The "Snap!" in the title references the way that the DS & it's successors close. It also shows off the way that the game can switch between the buttons & the touchscreen. * Mii Drummers would latter be recycled as the Rhythm Test for Megamix & MegaRemix. ** However, due to it being a game in the Orca edition, that Rhythm Test was replaced with Fever’s one. * The English names for Ring Slide & Slapjack were revealed in a Tweet from @SwimmintonGames. (That account doesn't actually exist, mind you.) * Due to the incredible bizarreness of the Endless Game-in-an-Endless Game Tsunku, the game was replaced with Tunnel in the international versions of the MegaRemix bonus. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Sequels Category:Alternate Universes Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Swimminton Orca Category:Rhythmsode Category:Music Games